You Are Not Alone
by Beremy
Summary: this is a story about how a girl named Bonnie Bennett move to Boston after the death of her boyfriend Jeremy Gilbert and she is reunited with her childhood best friends Zack and Cody and will sparks fly between her and Cody.


After taking down Klaus with her powers Bonnie felt so very very tired and so she needed a break and so after arriving at her home Bonnie went straight into her bedroom and began packing up her stuffs because she was moving to Boston Massachusetts to live at the Tipson hotel and she already have a suite which is across from her very good childhood best friends Zack and Cody Martin. After packing up her stuffs Bonnie use her powers to change her outfits and she was wearing short sparkling black dress, a short black jacket, a pair of high heeled black ankle boots, and her black beanie and when she was all dress Bonnie put her stuffs in the car and drove to the Mystic Fall cemetery to say goodbye to her boyfriend Jeremy Gilbert who was killed by Silas while trying to get the cure for vampirism. When she arrive Bonnie walk over to his grave and she kneel down and began crying loudly saying " Hey Jerbear I miss you so very much and wish that you were here and I am moving away to Boston Massachusetts to live with some old childhood and I am so very tired of this supernatural crap and I can't do this anymore and I need to be a normal teenage girl".

Meanwhile in Boston at the Tipson a women name Carey Martin came into the suite smiling happily and she called her two twin boys Zack and Cody into the living room and she was so happy that Bonnie was moving into the Tipson hotel. When they heard their mother calling them they walk into the living room and sat on the couch and Cody said " Hey mom why are you so happy, and his older brother Zack said " Mom are you high on drugs". Carey smile brightly saying " Boys the reason why I am so happy is because your childhood best friend Bonnie Bennett is moving into the hotel and Mr. Moseby is letting her move into the suite across from us and are you two excited". When the two Martin twins heard this they smile very happily saying " YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Bonnie coming to live at the hotel with us and it going to be a blast having her here". Than they did their brotherly handshakes and Cody smile to himself because he always have feeling for Bonnie but he is scare to express his feeling to her because he didn't want to face rejection and he walk into her bedroom that he share with Zack and he took out a microphone and he began singing I call It Love by Lionel RichI Look At You  
You Look At Me  
(You Can't Help It You're Feeling Butterflies)  
Its obvious,  
We have Chemistry  
(I think I know it cuz it feels so right)  
Girl I wanted so long to know  
Now Your telling me you gotta let it go  
(Dont Tell Me I have to start all over again)  
I Never thought that this day would come  
(This is somthing that i've wanted in my life)  
I relize that you're the one  
(and you're telling me its time to say goodbye)  
To Put this out of my heart It ain't gonna change  
So it shouldn't be so easy to walk away  
(You feel it I feel it lets not be tense)

(Chorus)  
Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cuz They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love

It's so clear for you to see  
(dont let anybody tell you what to do)  
Why they can't they just let us be happy  
(i dont want to find somebody new)  
If you know whats real in your heart  
Then dont let them tear us apart  
(Cuz you feel it I feel it Lets think this through)

(Chorus)  
Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cuz They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love

(Break)  
We Have a bond thats unbreakable  
And its not time to let it go  
And now that we know its real  
We are going to let it show  
To the whole world  
That I'm yours forever  
and you're my girl

(Chorus)  
Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
Cuz They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love  
(Repeat 2)

Love  
They Call It Love  
I Call it  
Love

When Cody was done he smile because he was going to sing this song to Bonnie when she arrive into the Tipson hotel and he couldn't wait to see her again. So Cody change into a white t-shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jean, and a blue beanie on his head. After getting dress Cody walk back into the living room and sat on the couch smiling listening to his Ipod.

While driving to Boston Bonnie smile as she began singing her favorite song called You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson and this song was Jeremy and her favorite song

Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone

'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone

Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there

You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone.

When the song was over Bonnie felt tears rolling down her cheek and she quickly wipe them and drove some more to Boston.


End file.
